viewmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
A Packets
USA & Canada (1958-81) * A 001 Prairie Provinces Canada * A 002 Trans-Canada Highway * A 004 Banff National Park, Canadian Rockies * A 005 Banff, Canadian Rockies * A 006 Lake Louise, Jasper, Canadian Rockies * A 007 Lake Louise Canadian Rockies * A 008 Unforgettable Jasper Canadian Rockies * A 009 Alberta Canada * A 012 Vancouver British Columbia * A 013 Victoria & Butchart Gardens * A 014 British Columbia * A 015 Victoria and Vancouver Island, British Columbia, Canada * A 016 Butchart Gardens Victoria British Columbia Canada * A 020 Inside Passage to Alaska * A 021 Vancouver British Columbia * A 030 Maritime Provinces * A 033 Upper Canada Village and Fort Henry Canada * A 035 Toronto Canada * A 036 Ottawa & Thousand Islands * A 036 Ottawa Canada * A 037 Niagra Peninsula & Southwestern Ontario * A 038 Ontario Vacationlands * A 039 This Is Ontario Canada * A 040 Marineland & Game Farm, Niagra Falls * A 041 Metro Toronto Zoo * A 042 African Lion Safari, Rockton, Ontario * A 043 Parc Safari Africain, Hemmingford, Quebec Can * A 050 Quebec City Canada * A 050C Quebec City / La Ville de Quebec Canada * A 051 Montreal Canada * A 059 Ste. Anne De Beaupre, Quebec, Canada * A 060 The Historical at St. Anne De Beaupre * A 071 Expo 67 General Tour * A 073 Expo 67 National Pavilions * A 074 Expo 67 Night Scenes & La Ronde Montreal Canada * A 085 Iceland * A 090 Canada * A 094 Wonders of Our National Parks * A 099 Canada G, F * A 100 Unknown (may never have been issued) * A 101 Alaska The 49th State * A 102 Eskimos of Alaska * A 103 Anchorage & Wilderness Beauty * A 104 Fairbanks, Mt. McKinley National Park & Yukon Trails * A 105 Juneau, Ketchikan & Sitka * A 106 Anchorage * A 107 Mt. McKinley National Park & Fairbanks * A 108 Juneau, Sitka & Ketchikan * A 116 Flowers of Hawaii * A 120 Hawaii * A 121 Hawaiian Fruits & Flowers * A 122 Kodak Hula Show * A 123 Honolulu and Waikiki Oahu, Hawaii * A 124 Islands of Hawaii, Maui and Kauai * A 125 Hawaiian Islands * A 126 Oahu The Aloha Island, Hawaii * A 127 Island of Hawaii The Orchid Island * A 128 Kauai and Maui * A 129 Polynesian Cultural Center Laie, Oahu Hawaii * A 130 Sea Life Park Hawaii * A 135 Santa's Village, CA, IL * A 136 Mountain States (MT, ID, WY, NV, UT) * A 155 Nevada * A 156 Las Vegas * A 157 Reno and Virginia City Nevada * A 158 Hoover Dam * A 159 Las Vegas * A 160 Fabulous Las Vegas Strip * A 161 Lake Tahoe California & Nevada * A 163 Yosemite National Park II * A 164 Muir Woods National Monument California * A 165 Steinhart Aquarium California Academy of Sciences * A 166 San Francisco Tour No. 1 * A 167 San Francisco Sightseeing Tour * A 168 Northen California * A 169 Southern California * A 170 California * A 171 Yosemite National Park * A 172 San Francisco * A 173 San Diego Zoo * A 174 Sequoia and Kings Canyon National Parks * A 175 Disneyland Main Street USA * A 176 Disneyland Frontierland * A 177 Disneyland Adventureland * A 178 Disneyland Fantasyland * A 179 Disneyland Tomorrowland * A 180 Disneyland New Orleans Square * A 181 Los Angeles California * A 182 Redwood Highway California * A 183 California Missions * A 184 Lake Arrowhead & Santa's Worlkshop * A 185 Pacific Coast - California La Jolla, San Diego, Tijuana * A 186 Monterey to Santa Barbara California Coast * A 187 Mount Lassen and Mount Shasta * A 188 Marineland of the Pacific Packet No. 1 * A 189 University of Southern California * A 190 Hearst Castle San Simeon Calif. State Historical Monument * A 191 Trees of Mystery Redwood Highway 101 California * A 192 Sea World California * A 193 Sea World California Packet No. 2 * A 194 Hollywood California * A 195 Palm Springs California * A 196 Lake Arrowhead & Big Bear Lake * A 197 San Diego Zoo #2 * A 198 San Diego California * A 199 Marineland of the Pacific #2, Palos Verde * A 201 Los Angeles Zoo * A 203 Death Valley National Monument * A 204 Magic Mountain * A 205 Monterey - Carmel and Big Sur Coast California * A 206 Historic Santa Barbara and Solvang California * A 207 San Diego Wild Animal Park * A 208 Sea World Shows & Animals * A 209 Marine World Redwood City or Marineworld Africa USA * A 210 Pacific Coast Vacationlands * A 211 Balboa Park San Diego, California * A 215 Disneyland America on Parade * A 219 San Francisco Tour No. 3 (also V1 packet) * A 220 Winchester Mystery House & San Jose * A 231 Lion Country Safari, Costa Mesa * A 231 Lion Country Safari, Laguna Hills * A 232 Japanese Village & Deer Park, Buena Vista Park * A 233 Busch Gardens Los Angeles, California * A 234 Movieland Wax Museum * A 235 Knott's Berry Farm and Ghost Town * A 236 Knott's Berry Farm and Ghost Town II * A 237 Knott's Berry Farm and Ghost Town III * A 238 Movieland Wax Museum #2 * A 240 Disneyland (Belg) * A 241 Universal Studios Shows & Special Effects Packet No. 1 * A 242 Universal Studios Shows & Special Effects Packet No. 2 * A 243 Busch Gardens, Los Angeles #2 * A 245 Oregon * A 246 Crater Lake * A 247 Oregon Coast and the Sea Lion Caves * A 248 Oregon Caves National Monument * A 249 Columbia River Gorge * A 250 Oregon Centennial Exposition * A 251 Rose Festival, Portland * A 252 Portland Zoo * A 253 Portland, City of Roses * A 261 Petersen's Rock Gardens Redmond, Oregon * A 262 Sanctuary of Our Sorrowful Mother, Portland * A 270 Washington * A 271 Mount Rainier National Park Washington * A 272 Century 21 Exposition, Seattle World's Fair * A 273 Seattle World's Fair 1962 * A 274 Seattle Washington * A 275 Seattle, Puget Sound & Olympic National Park * A 276 Seattle Center * A 277 Grand Coulee Dam and Eastern Washington * A 278 Olympic National Park & Puget Sound * A 285 Idaho * A 286 Sun Valley * A 295 Montana * A 296 Glacier National Park Montana * A 305 Wyoming * A 306 Yellowstone National Park * A 307 Grand Teton National Park * A 309 Yellowstone North Mammoth and Canyon Areas * A 320 Colorado * A 321 Pike's Peak and Colorado Springs Area Colorado * A 322 Rocky Mountain National Park * A 323 Royal Gorge & Central Colorado * A 324 Denver and Denver Mountain Parks * A 325 Mesa Verde National Park Colorado * A 326 U.S. Air Force Academy Colorado * A 327 Durango-Silverton Railroad & San Juan Loops * A 331 Colorado Ski Country * A 333 North Pole Colorado * A 334 Cave of the Winds, Seven Falls & Cliff Dwellings Museum * A 335 The Broadmoor Hotel * A 336 Garden of the Gods and Colorado Springs Area * A 338 Denver Museum of Natural History * A 345 Utah * A 346 Bryce Canyon National Park * A 347 Zion National Park * A 348 Salt Lake City * A 354 The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints * A 355 Glen Canyon Dam & Lake Powell * A 356 Monument Valley Arizona and Utah * A 360 Arizona * A 361 Grand Canyon South Rim * A 362 Grand Canyon North Rim * A 363 Painted Desert & Petrified Forest * A 364 Oak Creek Canyon * A 365 Petrified Forest National Park and Painted Desert (AZ) * A 366 Phoenix & Arizona's Valley of the Sun * A 367 Tucson * A 368 London Bridge Lake Havasu City Arizona * A 370 Exploring the Grand Canyon Packet No. 2 * A 372 Grand Canyon River Expedition * A 375 New Mexico * A 376 Carlsbad Caverns National Park New Mexico * A 377 Carlsbad Caverns National Park New Mexico Tour Two * A 379 Santa Fe and Albuquerque New Mexico * A 390 Lincoln Heritage Trail * A 391 The Plains States Kansas, Nebraska, North & South Dakota * A 409 Lion Country Safari, Dallas/Grand Prairie * A 410 Texas * A 412 Six Flags Over Texas I * A 413 Six Flags Over Texas II * A 415 Dallas & Fort Worth * A 416 Houston & the Gulf Coast * A 416 Houston & Galveston * A 417 San Antonio and Austin Texas * A 418 LBJ Country Presdient Johnson's Texas * A 419 Big Bend National Park * A 420 San Antonio Texas * A 421 El Paso & Juarez * A 422 Astroworld I, the Wonderful World of Fun, Houston * A 423 Astroworld II, the Wonderful World of Fun, Houston * A 425 NASA's Manned Spacecraft Center Houston, Texas * A 427 Natural Bridge Caverns San Antonio & New Braunfels Texas * A 430 Oklahoma * A 440 Arkansas * A 441 Hot Springs National Park * A 442 Dogpatch USA, Marble Falls * A 449 Ozark Mountains * A 450 Missouri * A 451 Meramec Caverns Missouri * A 452 Gay 90's Melody Museum, St. Louis * A 453 St. Louis * A 454 Kansas City * A 455 The Shepherd of the Hills, Ozarks * A 456 St. Louis Riverfront * A 457 Silver Dollar City Missouri * A 458 Six Flags Over Mid-America, St. Louis * A 459 St. Louis Zoo * A 460 Anheuser-Busch Brewery & World Famous Clydesdales * A 461 Worlds of Fun, Kansas City * A 465 Kansas * A 475 Nebraska * A 485 South Dakota * A 486 Black Hills and Badlands National Monument * A 487 Mount Rushmore National Memorial * A 488 Reptile Gardens, Rapid City SD * A 489 Badlands National Monument South Dakota * A 491 Black Hills Passion Play Spearfish South Dakota * A 492 Wind Cave Nat'l Park & Jewel Cave Nat'l Mon. South Dakota * A 493 Flintstones Bedrock City, Custer * A 500 North Dakota * A 510 Minnesota * A 511 Minnesota State Parks * A 512 Minneapolis St. Paul The Twin Cities * A 513 Bell Museum of Natural History Minneapolis, Minn * A 525 Wisconsin * A 526 Wisconsin Dells * A 527 Milwaukee County Zoo * A 530 Old-Time Circus, Train - Acts - Parade, Old Milwaukee Days * A 532 Milwaukee County and Horticultural Conservatory * A 534 Storybook Gardens Wisconsin Dells * A 540 Iowa * A 541 Grotto of the Redemption West Bend, Iowa * A 550 Illinois * A 551 Chicgo Illinois * A 552 Museum of Science & Industry, Chicago * A 553 Santa's Village East Dundee, Illinois * A 554 O'Hare Field, Chicago * A 555 National Shrine of Our Lady of the Snows Belleville, Illinois * A 557 Lincolnland Springfield-New Salem, Illinois * A 558 Shedd Aquarium, Chicago * A 559 Chicago at Night * A 565 Basilica of Our Lady of Sorrows, Chicago * A 570 Indiana * A 571 Indianapolis Motor Speedway * A 580 Michigan * A 581 Detroit Zoo * A 583 Detroit * A 584 Greenfield Village Dearborn, Michigan * A 585 Mackinac Island * A 586 Henry Ford Museum, Dearborn * A 595 Ohio * A 597 Kings Island Kings Mills Ohio * A 598 Cedar Point, Sandusky #1 * A 599 Sea World * A 600 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton * A 602 Air Force Museum, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton Pk.No. 2 * A 603 Lion Country Safari Kings Island Kings Mills Ohio * A 604 Cedar Point, Sandusky #2 * A 610 New England * A 611 New England Covered Bridges & Fall Foliage * A 629 Independence National Historic Park * A 630 Pennsylvania * A 631 Philadelphia and Valley Forge * A 631 Philadelphia * A 631 Modern Philadelphia * A 632 Pittsburgh * A 633 Pennsylvania Dutch and Amish Country * A 634 Dutch Wonderland Lancaster, Pennsylvania * A 635 Historic Philadelphia * A 635 Independence National Historical Park * A 635-X Independence National Historical Park * A 636 Gettysburg National Military Park Pennsylvania * A 637 Hershey Estates, Hershey * A 637 Hershey Park Hershey, PA * A 638 National Wax Museum, Lancaster County * A 641 Phipps Conservatory, Pittsburgh * A 644 New York City I * A 645 New York City II * A 647 New York City At Night * A 648 Statue of Liberty New York City * A 649 New York City * A 650 New York * A 651 United Nations * A 652 Rockefeller Center New York City * A 653 New York City Manhattan Scenes * A 654 New York City Sightseeing Tour * A 655 Niagra Falls New York * A 656 Niagra Falls Canadian Side * A 657 Coney Island * A 658 Brooklyn * A 659 Long Island * A 660 Santa's Workshop, North Pole * A 661 Freedomland, U.S.A. * A 664 Lake George - Adirondack Region Upper N.Y. State * A 665 US Military Academy, West Point * A 666 Corning Glass Center Corning New York * A 667 Bronx Zoo * A 669 Operation Sail . . . The Tall Ships * A 671 New York World's Fair General Tour 1964 * A 672 New York World's Fair Night Scenes & Amusement Area * A 673 New York World's Fair International Area 1964-65 * A 674 New York World's Fair Federal & State Area 1964-66 * A 675 New York World's Fair Industrial Area 1964-66 * A 676 New York World's Fair Transportation Area 1964-65 * A 680 Frontier Town * A 683 Old Fort Niagra Youngstown New York * A 689 New York * A 690 Vermont * A 700 New Hampshire * A 701 Mountain Rides of New Hampshire * A 702 White Mountains of New Hampshire * A 715 Maine * A 716 Maine Seacoast/Coast of Maine * A 725 Massachusetts * A 726 Modern Boston * A 727 Cape Cod and Plymouth * A 728 Old Sturbridge Village * A 729 Freedom Trail, Boston * A 730 Historic Boston * A 731 Plymouth * A 740 Rhode Island * A 750 Connecticut * A 751 Mystic Seaport * A 760 New Jersey * A 761 Atlantic City and Miss America Pageant * A 762 Duke's Garden, Somerville * A 763 Warner Brothers' Jungle Habitat, West Milford * A 764 Great Adventure Enchanted Forest Jackson, New Jersey * A 765 Great Adventure Safari Jackson, New Jersey * A 766 Historic Towne of Smithville New Jersery, The * A 770 Delaware * A 780 Maryland * A 783 Annapolis U.S. Naval Academy * A 790 Washington D.C. * A 791 National Gallery of Art Washington, DC * A 792 Smithsonian Institution Washington, DC * A 793 The White House Washington, D.C. * A 794 The Nation's Capitol Washington, DC * A 795 National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception, Wash, DC * A 796 Washington Cathedral * A 797 Library of Congress and National Archives * A 798 The Restored Ford's Theatre and Lincoln Museum Wash., DC * A 799 Smithsonian Institution Washington, DC Packet No. 2 * A 800 Beautiful Washington, D.C. * A 810 Virginia * A 811 Shenandoah National Park Virginia * A 812 Mount Vernon * A 813 Colonial Williamsburg Virginia * A 814 Historic Cities of Virginia * A 815 Jamestown Festival * A 818 Arlington National Cemetary * A 822 The Old Country - Busch Gardens Williamsburg Virginia * A 825 Kings Dominion Theme Park * A 826 Kings Dominion Lion Country * A 827 Monticello * A 828 Natural Bridge of Virginia * A 829 The Beautiful Caverns of Luray Virginia * A 830 Car & Carriage Caravan, Luray Caverns * A 831 Skyline Caverns Front Royal, Virginia * A 835 West Virginia * A 845 Kentucky * A 846 Mammoth Cave National Park * A 847 Kentucky Cave * A 848 Kentucky State Parks * A 849 Mammoth Cave II * A 855 Blue Ridge Parkway Virginia and North Carolina * A 856 The Old South * A 875 Tennessee * A 876 Lookout Mountain * A 877 Shiloh National Military Park * A 878 Opryland USA, Nashville * A 884 Beautiful Rock City Gardens Lookout Mountain Tennessee * A 885 Beautiful Rock City Gardens Lookout Mountain Tenn. No. 2 * A 889 Great Smoky Mountains National Park Tenn. & N.C. * A 890 North Carolina * A 891 Cherokee Indians North Carolina * A 892 Maggie Valley & Ghost Mountain Park * A 894 Carowinds * A 895 Santa's Land Park & Zoo, Cherokee * A 905 South Carolina * A 915 Georgia * A 916 Atlanta Georgia * A 917 Six Flags Over Georgia * A 918 Six Flags Over Georgia, Day & Night Scenes * A 919 Ida Cason Calloway Gardens * A 920 Stone Mountain Georgia * A 921 Atlanta Cyclorama and Grant Park Zoo * A 922 Underground Atlanta Georgia * A 923 Lion Country Safari, Georgia * A 924 Savannah * A 925 Alabama * A 927 Battleship USS Alabama & Submarine USS Drum * A 930 Bellingrath Gardens, Mobile * A 935 Mississippi * A 937 Sea World, Orlando * A 938 Authentic Old Jail, St. Augustine * A 939 Everglades National Park Florida * A 940 Alligator Farm, St. Augustine * A 945 Louisiana * A 946 New Orleans Louisiana * A 947 DisneyWorld: Main Street U.S.A. * A 948 DisneyWorld: Fantasyland * A 949 DisneyWorld: Adventureland * A 950 DisneyWorld: Liberty Square * A 951 DisneyWorld: Frontierland * A 952 DisneyWorld: Tomorrowland * A 954 DisneyWorld: America on Parade * A 956 Lion Country Safari, Florida * A 957 Busch Gardens, Boma Small Animal Enclosure, Tampa * A 958 Florida East * A 959 Florida West * A 960 Florida * A 961 Beautiful Cypress Gardens Florida * A 962 Florida's Silver Springs * A 963 Greater Miami and Miami Beach Florida * A 964 Marineland of Florida * A 965 Parrot Jungles, Miami #1 * A 966 Greater Miami Seaquarium * A 967 Water Ski Show Cypress Gardens * A 968 Silver Springs Attractions * A 969 Cypress Gardens Floral Paradise * A 970 Parrot Jungles, Miami #2 * A 971 Seaquarium #2, Miami * A 972 Tropical Paradise, Miami * A 973 Homosassa Springs Florida * A 974 Tiki Gardens * A 975 Cape Coral Gardens * A 976 Floridaland, US Highway 41, Sarasota - Venice * A 977 Six Gun Territory, Ocala-Silver Springs * A 978 Sarasota Jungle Garden * A 979 Busch Gardens Zoological Park Tampa, Florida * A 980 Miami & Florida * A 981 St. Augustine Florida * A 982 The Miracle Strip Pensacola to Panama City Florida * A 983 Lion Country Safari, West Palm Beach * A 984 The Golden Triangle St. Petersburg * Tampa * Clearwater * A 985 Monkey Jungle, Miami * A 986 Rainbow Springs, Dunnellon * A 987 Weeki Wachee Attractions Packet No. 2 * A 988 Busch Gardens Tampa, Florida * A 989 Citrus Tower * A 990 Placid Tower & Lake Placid Area * A 991 Weeki Wachee Spring of Live Mermaids Florida Packet No. 1 * A 992 Sunken Gardens St. Petersburg Florida * A 993 Spanish Monastery, North Miami Beach * A 994 Ringling Museums, Sarasota * A 995 Circus Hall of Fame, Sarasota * A 996 Scenic U.S.A. * A 997 U.S.A. * A 999 Cypress Gardens, Gardens of the World